Simply, Love
by Mihashi Ren
Summary: "I wish...for you to love me." Sliding my hand over his face, from his eyes to his chin; I cast my spell. "I hate you," he whispered with the utmost anger filling his voice. "But, I love you so much." And he pulled me up by my collar for a kiss.


_**Love was my downfall, it made me do such dastardly things and yet, I didn't regret it at all.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When I first fell in love, it was at first sight. His bright smile, his sunny hair, and his breathtaking blue eyes are what made me fall, hard, when I saw him in town that day. I was infatuated, if not a little border-line stalker; asking my servants to check up on him and spy for me.

I knew I was a jealous lover, always getting angry to the point of sweeping everything off my desk with a quick swipe of my arm whenever I heard he was getting friendly with somebody else. I tried, I had really tried to take it as slow as I could and not try to lock him up within my castle.

_He had still not known that I had loved him._

I could no longer hold my desires back or my love and so I had ordered my servants to capture him. I was always a hasty and impatient guy.

Daily, I would trek down to the farthest parts of the castle which held the dungeons to see my beloved. With only a torch to light my way, I ignored the other prisoners of some bad deed or another as I walked to the last cell at the very end. I unlocked the heavy cell door and it swung open with a loud creak as I shown my torch in.

My beloved was there, not smiling brightly for me, but there nonetheless. He was on his knees with his wrists shackled by the ceiling, most likely making him cold due to poor circulation. As I walked closer, I took pity on him for he looked so hopeless but as he shown his face to me, his eyes held so much anger. I was not taken aback by his contempt but the brilliant blueness of his wondrous eyes.

The dirt and grime on his arms and face, the dried crusting blood on his wrists from the shackles, his scraped knees from the harsh ground; all of this did not hinder his beautiful eyes.

At last, I had spoken after being so amazed. "I wish…for you to love me." Is what I said in a solemn voice. He looked surprised for a moment before the heat in his eyes came back.

"Never." He hissed out and spit at me. Without skipping a beat, I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped it away from my cheek. "That saddens me." I said after putting the cloth back into my pocket.

I had leaned forward, and he had scrambled back afraid I was going to do something. He couldn't move back too far anyways since he was still confined. With my left hand, I reached towards him and placed it over his eyes. He was surprised as he flinched and his breath had quickened.

_Sliding my hand over his face, from his eyes to his chin; I cast my spell._

_

* * *

_

It had been a few months since I cast my spell over my beloved, but when I had, his brilliant blue eyes dulled and his powerful anger had faded to nothing. The blue eyes I had fallen in love with were dull and lifeless.

I was…unhappy by how it turned out but a beggar could not be a chooser. I sighed as I walked towards my room in the large castle I lived in. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was see my beloved.

Upon entering my room, I greeted my love. He was always there waiting when I returned. I didn't look at him as I loosened my collar and hung my coat. I did little menial tasks before walking over to him.

I was about to lie down next to him when I took a glance at him and did a double-take.

"Naruto…?" I whispered. His eyes were no longer dull and lifeless. They were renewed with anger and power. His eyes so blue and full of life with so many emotions running through them; when was the last time I saw these?

So dazzled and amazed by his eyes, I was unaware of when he punched me across the face with a hardened fist, quickly turning the area a dark red. It hurt, hell, it stung but I was too far lost within his eyes that it felt only like a dull ache.

I fell back on the bed, my hair was a mess but all I could do was stare speechlessly at the boy above me. He stared down at me harshly and I swallowed.

"I hate you," he whispered with the utmost anger filling his voice. "But, I love you so much." He whispered softly, with a touch of gentleness while his eyebrows frowned as if they were in pain.

_And he pulled me up by my collar for a kiss._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Once more, this is not supposed to make any sense at all. Thanks for taking a look. Much appreciated if you favorite or better yet, review. :D


End file.
